


Dear Diary

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: This is Marinette's Diary.Where she writes all her thoughts, hopes, dreams, secrets, and embarrassments.(And I'm apparently invading her privacy) XD





	1. January 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, this is going to be a year-length fic. 
> 
> The first chapter will start with January 1st, and the last will end on December 31st.
> 
> Enjoy!

  _Dear Diary,_

_Today Cat and I had to fight the Loveinator. It was so... ugh I don't even have words to describe how terrible it was. I am so lucky we didn't get hit. If he got hit I **know** for fact that he would have confessed to me. And then I would have to turn him down because of Adrien. And it would also probably affect our partnership. I'm just lucky **I** didn't get hit. Then I'd have to tell Cat about Adrien, and I'd personally rather not. It was also **super** cold today. My suit protected my body, but my face was **freezing**! Ugh... now I'm going to have to deal with a frozen face all day. Great. Just great. But I guess that's the price of being a superhero, isn't it? That's it for now Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	2. January 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_I **cannot** _ believe _I ran in to Cat today! But you're probably wondering why I'm so hyped up about this. It's because I ran into him as **Marinette**! Not Ladybug, but Marinette! And we actually had a conversation. It felt nice to see him without the mask though. I actually wouldn't mind getting to know him better. His life seems very interesting from what he told me. Nothing to personal, of course. But the outline. He's on a busy schedule. He has a job, though he isn't an adult. He doesn't get much attention from his family. Actually, that's kind of a lot like Adrien. Weird. Anyway, I was just walking when I heard him behind me. I've lately been able to "sense" him without him telling me he's there. I just paused, and turned around, and sure enough he was right behind me. So, I asked him if he wanted to join my walk home, and he surprisingly said yes. So that was when we had our conversation. He left right before I got home. Maybe we'll be able to do that again sometime. Who knows? Goodnight Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	3. January 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_It is 4:15 a.m. and I **can't** sleep! Ugh.... We had **another** late night akuma. Doesn't Hawkmoth know what nighttime means? It means that we go to **sleep** , not stay up to fight akumas! It literally took **four hours** to defeat that akuma. Four Hours! Not minutes, hours!! And now I can't sleep. Somehow Tikki was able to go right to sleep. Maybe she can give me some tips. Which is why I'm writing in you, instead of sleeping. But, I'll try. Goodnight Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	4. January 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_So, apparently, I was right. Hawkmoth **really** doesn't know what nighttime means. He wakes us up at 11:56 **p.m.** and makes us fight until 4:30 **a.m.** Ughhhhh, someone **seriously** needs to teach him how to sleep. And I was **so** tired ~~yesterday~~ , uh today that I forgot to ask Tikki for those tips. See what I mean? I can't even **think** straight. And we have school tomorrow. I am so tired. Good luck to Tikki, and my alarms, on waking me up. Night Diary! _

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	5. January 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, so today wasn't **that** bad. Except for the fact that I **missed the first half of school**. Ughhhhh. So apparently Tikki **had** tried to wake me up, after my 5 alarms went off. And my mom also tried to wake me up for **ten minutes**. She said I was out cold. Though, I did catch up on sleep. I guess that's a plus. And Alya got my homework, and the classwork I need to make up, for me. She really is a great friend. She also told me Adrien wasn't here today either. Maybe he couldn't sleep either? Well, either way, I've got classwork to catch up on, and homework to complete. Night Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	6. January 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_So, last night, I stayed up until 1 a.m. catching up. **1 a.m.**! And you want to know what to worse part is? They weren't even here today! They had some sort of Teachers Convention, so I stayed up till 1 a.m. doing the classwork, and homework I missed for **no reason**! And normally I'd be ok with that, but Alya knew! She knew and she didn't tell me! Her excuse was that she wanted me to do the work, and not procrastinate. But seriously, what king of excuse is that? I mean, sure I procrastinate a lot but....... Oh, who am I kidding? She was right. She really is a great friend, and I'm lucky to have her. Speaking of which, her birthday is coming up. But, what should I get her? Obviously, something Ladybug themed. Well, we'll see. After all, it's not till February. But, for once, I'm not going to procrastinate. Well, better go think of some ideas. Later Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	7. January 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_So, I thought of some ideas of what to get Alya. Either a ladybug shirt, scarf, or phone case. She has been asking me for one. Ughhhhh... My brain hurts from all this thinking. Maybe I should call it a night? But I **really** should start the homework. Alya's right. I **need** to stop procrastinating. Later Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ughhhhh... My brain hurts from all this thinking." Is how I feel after taking a test, after school, and while doing homework XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_I have no homework! Yay! I have **never** been so happy to say that in my life. And I'm boooored._
    
    
             ;M";::;; 
            ,':;: ""'. 
           ,M;. ;MM;;M: 
           ;MMM::MMMMM: 
          ,MMMMM'MMMMM: 
          ;MMMMM MMMMMM 
          MMMMM::MMMMMM: 
          :MM:',;MMMMMM' 
          ':: 'MMMMMMM: 
            '; :MMMMM" 
               ''"""' 
                . 
                M 
                M 
    .           M           . 
    'M..        M        ,;M' 
     'MM;.      M       ;MM: 
      :MMM.     M      ;MM: 
      'MMM;     M     :MMM: 
       MMMM.    M     MMMM: 
      :MMMM:    M     MMMM: 
      :MMMM:    M    :MMMM: 
      :MMMMM    M    ;MMMM: 
      'MMMMM;   M   ,MMMMM: 
       :MMMMM.  M   ;MMMMM' 
        :MMMM;  M  :MMMMM" 
         'MMMM  M  ;MMMM" 
          ':MM  M ,MMM:' 
            "": M :""' 
    

_So, I decided to draw a flower. I'm going to bed now. Night Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have no homework! Yay! I have never been so happy to say that in my life." a.k.a my life  
> (I'm not bored because when I have no homework I write fanfics ;) )


	9. January 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_Ughhhh.... It's **Saturday**. I should be sleeping in, **not** up after an akuma. It's the **weekend**. Can't Hawkmoth ever take a break? Apparently not. But he's obviously tired. I mean, what kind of name is Trixx? Seriously, even I could've done much better. Well, time for lunch, then a nap, and then dinner... and another nap. I'm soooo tired, and if Hawkmoth makes **another** midnight akuma, I want as much rest as possible. Later Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	10. January 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_So, I was prepared. That midnight akuma, Blossomer, kept me up till **4:30 a.m.** When will he ever learn the definition of sleep? Blossomer was mad that she lost the annual flower competition. Who knew they held one at **midnight**. Well, apparently, the answer is **half of Paris**. Not including **me** , of course. But **Adrien** knew. He. Was. There. He was there! I can't believe it. Why was he there though? I didn't know he liked flowers, (though who **doesn't**?) But, I couldn't find him when the akuma attack was taking place. Hopefully he was safe. Cat said he'd check on him, when I told him my concern, so I hope he's okay._
    
    
    .==-.                   .-==.
     \()8`-._  `.   .'  _.-'8()/
     (88"   ::.  \./  .::   "88)
      \_.'`-::::.(#).::::-'`._/
        `._... .q(_)p. ..._.'
          ""-..-'|=|`-..-""
          .""' .'|=|`. `"".
        ,':8(o)./|=|\.(o)8:`.
       (O :8 ::/ \_/ \:: 8: O)
        \O `::/       \::' O/
         ""--'         `--""
    

_This looks like the butterfly I saw on Blossomers' flower. It was soooo pretty. Well. I. Am. **Exhausted**. Night, Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_


	11. January 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_It's **Monday Night**. Can't teachers be nice for once in their life and give us **no** **homework**. Ughhhhhhhh, **I'm exhausted**. We had to read Romeo and Juliet. The end basically **killed** me. How could Romeo be so stupid? He could've checked to see if she was breathing. What really made me cry though, was how she killed herself so she could technically be with Romeo, and didn't have to marry Paris. That was sooo sweet. But I basically cried my eyes out for half an hour after reading it. Don't judge me. It was sad. Then, we had to finish two worksheets in math. Solving linear inequalities is annoying. I mean, the worksheets were easy enough, but it was a waste of time. **Then** , since we have this vocab test in Science, and I need to pull my grades up, I'm **studying** instead of **sleeping**. Which reminds me. I'm not actually studying right now, am I? Ughhhhhh... studying is as boring as homework. Later, Diary! _

_Love,_

_Marinette_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. Me avoiding homework XD
> 
> Btw: I didn't know what to write, and for some odd reason Romeo and Juliet just popped into my head. (I looked up the ending/Never actually read it)


	12. January 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So close to 200 hits. Thanks! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, guess what? I think I might actually **not have failed that test**. We also had a fire drill today. Guess who pulled it. Ding! Ding! Ding! Chloe. Why? Because Adrien held the door for me. The worst excuse E.V.E.R. She pulled me aside after the fire drill, and told me _ "If I ever catch you with him again, you'll regret it." _Ughhhhhhh, she_ really _gets on my nerves. Why does she try to make my life miserable? Well, ok, I **know** why, but it's the worst excuse **ever**! Thanks for letting me vent, Diary. Later!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. January 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Dear Diary,_

**_NO HOMEWORK_ ** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Our teacher was absent today, because she had a funeral to go to, which is very sad. BUT THERE WAS NO HOMEWORK!!! And, because of that, it's bed time! Good Night, Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Later! :)


	14. January 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Haven't updated anything in a while.
> 
> That will be happening in the next few days XD
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Dear Diary,_

_It's **Thursday Morning**! And I can't sleep. _ :( _Why can't I sleep? Ughhh! Why is life so hard? And apparently, I'm so mad I woke up Tikki. Or was she already up? Well, she's sending me back to bed, so Night Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Suggestions? Let me know!!
> 
> Later! :)


	15. January 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Sry for not posting anything for a while. 
> 
> To busy :(
> 
> SUPER SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm also making a schedule for when I'm going to be posting stuff.
> 
> THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED EVERY SATURDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today school was canceled!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Due to a snowstorm. So, right before it got really bad, Alya decided to come over, and take all my pictures of Adrien down, shoving them in a drawer, saying "We're having a sleepover, and Adrien and Nino were coming." It was so much fun. We watched movies, and had snacks. And Alya, and Nino, kept leaving me alone with Adrien!!!!!!!!! I don't know if I want to hurt her, or thank her. So, yeah, they're currently sleeping right now, Alya, on the couch, and Nino and Adrien in sleeping bags on the floor. I would've had Adrien on the couch, but Alya and Nino insisted that he needed the "proper sleepover etiquette" Whatever that is. Oh, I think I hear them waking up. See you tomorrow, Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Stay tuned for next week!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And any ideas/suggestions you have!
> 
> Later!!!!!!!!!! (^‿^)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sry this is so short!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_Dear Diary,_

_It's **Saturday**. I'm. **soooo** tired, but I **can't** sleep. Ugh! On the bright side, I actually can go back to bed. Good night, Diary!_

_Love,_

_Marinette_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week!!!!
> 
> Later!!!!! :)


End file.
